Spencer's Sister
by AwriterAdancerAfangirl
Summary: Amelia Hastings meets her birth family but soon gets threatened by Small Crossover with the show Dead of Summer. Please note that i don't own Pretty Little Liars Or Dead of Summer.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Hastings and her older sister Melissa never got along but what if they have a sister they never knew about because their parents sent her to the local orphanage as a baby. This sister's name was Amelia Hastings. Amelia escaped the orphanage when she was 15 and went to find her family. All Amelia knew of her birth family was that their last name is Hastings and that they live in town. Now 16 she is still looking for her family.

Amelia's pov

I was walking around town and I decided to go to the brew. I sat down at a table and saw the waitress coming over.

"Hey I haven't seen you around town before what's your name? I'm Emily Fields" Emily asked me.

"I am an orphan that's probably why you haven't seen me around town at all and my name is Amelia Hastings" I told Emily. When she heard my last name she looked shocked.

"Hastings? Well there is only one family in town by that name and I am best friends with their one daughter Spencer Hastings" she said. I was shocked. I spent a year searching this town for the Hastings and never found them. I guess I asked all the wrong families.

"Emily is there anything about my birth family that I should know about?" I asked upset. She nodded.

"Your parents have two daughters, Melissa Hastings and of course Spencer…" she was cut off by this one girl who dressed in a business type outfit.

"Ems why are you telling this girl about my family?" the girl said confused. Wait her family? Is she a Hastings?

"Spence this is Amelia, Amelia this is Spencer Hastings" she said looking at me. This was my sister. I started to tear up and looked away so spencer wouldn't see me cry.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asked me. I just nodded with tears still rolling down my face. I wanted to run but I couldn't get the nerve to. I looked at Emily and she hugged me and tried to calm me down. When I calmed down I saw Spencer just looking at me. Emily told her who I was and she just looked shocked. When she didn't say anything I thought she hated me already. I just grabbed my huge duffel that had everything I own from the orphanage and started to walk away until someone grabbed my wrist. I looked back to see who it was and it was Spencer.

"Why are you leaving we just met." Spencer said with a little snap in her voice. I tried to stay calm when I answered.

"Because like you said. We just met and you already hate me. I can see it in your eyes. It's the same as all my foster parents I had." I snapped even though I tried to stay calm it didn't work. I yanked my wrist from her grip and walked away. I heard two sets of footsteps behind me and walked faster. I stopped when I got a text message.

 _Finally found your sister and she hates you. If you want her to love you meet me at the back of the library at 6pm. ALONE. –A_

Who is A? Well I guess I have to go to find out. I felt somebody behind me and I saw Spencer and someone else. I guess they caught up when I stopped to read the text message quietly in my head. Spencer and the person I didn't know just hugged me. I wanted to leave but I felt comfortable in their hug. They let go and smiled.

"Oh Amelia this is our older sister Melissa" she said. Oh so that's why they both hugged me. They were both my sisters. I just nodded shyly and waved. They laughed at my shyness. I looked at my phone and saw it was 5:30. I saw the library down the street and looked at Melissa and Spencer. ]

"As much I would love to chat and get to know you guys I have somewhere I have to be so excuse me" I said. They nodded. Melissa left but Spencer wrote a note and handed it to me and left with Melissa

 _Whenever you want to talk or meet our parents here is our address and here's Melissa's number and also mine. I promise you that our parents regret giving you up.  
_

 _Spencer_

 _p.s I don't hate you and never will._

They were always sad on my birthday? So Spencer is exactly a year and a day older. I went to the back of the library and checked the time. It was 6pm and I saw a person in a black hoodie. The person turned around to face me and lifted the hoodie. It was a girl with blackish hair.

"Hello there Amelia, I'm Mona" she said. I was scared and shocked. She came closer towards me.

"How do you know my name" I asked scared.

"Oh following you and heard you talking to Emily and Spencer" she said.

"So why did you text me to meet you here then Mona" I asked gaining my confidence back.

"I want you to join the A team Amelia. No I need you to join other wise I will keep on hurting your sister spencer and her friends" she said. She slammed me against the wall and put a knife up to my throat.

"Now what do you say" Mona asked. I had no choice but to join Mona and hurt my sister and her friends.

"Do I have a choice Mona" I said. She shook her head no.

"Then I guess I have to" I said. She smiled and gave me the signature black hoodie and gloves. I put the gloves in the hoodies pockets and put the jacket around my waist. Then I remembered something.

"Mona, to keep Spencer trusting me when you send her and the others the messages from A send it to me also so I they don't question me." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I think we will be good friends Amelia." She said.

"Me too" I said before we heading to her place since she offered me to spent the night there since it is too late to call spencer. It's funny once I agreed to join the A team it's like I became another Mona. I now have the same attitude as her now because I am now one of the A's. I have to pretend to be the same girl I was before I met Mona. When we got to Mona's I saw that there were two beds she took the left one and I took the right. I went to the restroom to get ready while Mona got ready out in the room. When I finished brushing my teeth I went straight to bed.

I woke up at noon like I usually do on the weekends and texted spencer and Melissa on a group chat and asked if I could meet our parents today. They both texted of course and that I could come over now so I am there when they get home. I left Mona's and went to the address Spencer gave me. I knocked on the door and saw that Spencer opened the door.

"Hey sis" she said. I smiled at her calling me sis.

"Why hello sister" I said doing a British accent. We both laughed and hugged. She let me come in and I saw that Emily and the other two friends were over.

"Amelia, this is Hanna, and that's aria, you know Emily from the Brew" she said as she pointed out her friends. I nodded and waved. I saw Melissa walking in with someone coming along behind her. When I saw the other person's face I knew who is was. My ex abusive foster brother, Ian Thomas.

"Ian!" I yelled. He looked at me shocked guess he wouldn't have known that I would find my birth family. I saw that everyone was staring at the two of us.

"Amelia?! What are you doing here" he said surprised. He gave me his wicked smirk. I knew I was in trouble.

"Waiting for my birth parents to come home so I can meet them. What are you doing here Ian" I snapped.

"Wait you're a Hastings? You aren't even as smart unlike your sisters" he said tauntingly. I gulped.

"Oh don't give me that Ian you know I had straight A's during school before I had to leave because Your family sent me back and I was homeschooled at the orphanage again. I even had straight A's then. Now you never answered my question Ian what are you doing here" I Yelled.

"He's my husband. Now will either one of you tell everyone how you to know each other" Melissa said angry at me. Great already got the oldest sister to hate me ugh I will have to fix that relationship. I saw Ian smirking.

"He used to be my foster brother" I said. Everyone was shocked. I really didn't want to say abusive foster brother because I don't want to get hurt by Ian again. I still had scars and bruises from him. I ran outside and cried. Spencer, Emily, and their friends sat down next to me. I heard Ian and Melissa talking and then they both left. I was still crying and I hugged Spencer and cried harder. When I calmed down I looked down at the ground and said sorry. They all hugged me. And then Spencer just had to ask the question I was hoping I would never hear.

"Has he ever abused you because you seemed scared of him when he walked in the room" she said. I looked away not saying anything with ears forming again. Man I cry a lot. The four of them gasped and hugged me. They all let go when Spencer and I got text messages.

 _Say anything about Ian and one of your friends will get hurt –A._ Spencer and I read aloud. They all looked at me shocked. Spencer looked angry and started to pace back and forth.

"Spence it's going to be ok" Hanna said. Spence? I giggled at the nickname.

"No it's not ok! My newfound little sister just got a message from A! What if she gets more?" spencer yelled at Hanna. I got up and hugged Spence.

"Spence its ok we will be fine. Now will someone tell me who A is or what this person wants with us." I said. They told me everything and how they think that Ian killed Allison. Aria, Hanna, and Emily left and left me and spencer alone to have sister time. We went inside and she showed me all the evidence that they have even the video with Allison and Ian. I know that Ian is abusive but I never thought he would be that abusive to be able to kill my sister's best friend. I heard footsteps in the house and spencer told me that is was mom and dad. I looked at her nervously and she gave a reassuring smile.

"They will love you Amelia don't worry" she whispered giving me a hug. I nodded and she walked in front of me and told mom and dad that she wanted to introduce someone to them they nodded and I walked in.

"Hi" I said. Mom and dad looked at me and they knew exactly who I was. They hugged me and cried while saying sorry over and over again. I smiled and looked at them.

"Its fine mom and dad you had to" I said. They looked at me and shook their heads. I looked at spencer confused.

"We didn't have to you we were just scared. I hope it's not too late to ask you if you like to move in with us so our family is complete" Mom said. I smiled and nodded excitedly. The three of them laughed and they all hugged me. Mom drove me back to the orphanage so she can legally take me back. I was scared to see the orphans and workers there because of me running away. When we got there I saw a very angry Care keeper and social worker

"Amelia Rosette Hastings where have you been for a year!" my social worker Freya yelled at me. I looked at Freya and saw hatred in her eyes.

"Looking for my birth family which I finally did!" I said half yelling. Mom then told them about being my birthmother and that she wants me back and went through all the paperwork. When we got home I got a text from Emily.

 _Hey Mia have you heard from spencer the last time she talked to me and the others was when she was going to the church looking for A._ I replied to her no and I went to the church to look for spencer. I put on the black hoodie and gloves and walked into the church. I saw that Ian was trying to kill Spencer so I pushed him and saved Spencer and then left. I ran away and hid and watched as her friends came and found her. I watched them and I saw that Emily saw me and so did the others. I stood up and tried to run right past them but Spencer grabbed me. I hung my head down and tried to escape. I fell the same place I pushed Ian and I grabbed the rope. I looked up and saw all four of them pulling me up. When I got back up I ran and left I took off my hoodie and gloves and put them in my bag. I ran back in there and found the four of them walking down.

"What happened? Please tell me no one got hurt" I said. Spencer looked at me and nodded. I knew what she was going to say.

"Ian is dead. -A killed him when he tried to kill me." She said. Wait I killed my sister's husband. But I did it to save Spencer but I also saw this blonde in the same outfit as me. I guess she was going to do the same thing so she left. I noticed that the hoodie and a glove was sticking out of my bag and pushed them deeper into my bag before they could see them. I hugged the traumatized spencer and led her home. Mom and dad were home along with Melissa. I looked at Melissa to see she was glaring at both Spencer and I. What did I do so wrong to get her to hate me. Besides killing her husband which she doesn't know about. I looked away and went to my room. I decided to text Mona saying that I can't do this anymore and hurt my sister and friends. She told me that if I stop she will make sure that they will receive two times the –A messages. I didn't want that to happen so I decided to stay –A. I heard someone knock on my door to see Melissa. I looked away shamefully.

"Can I come in?" she asked. I nodded. She came in and sat next to me on my bed. I didn't want to look at her because I might regret what I did.

"Why are you ignoring me now?" She asked. I scoffed.

"I think you know why. Otherwise why else would you glare at me like you hate me?" I said. She nodded. Great going Amelia why would you say that!

"Because you treated my husband like he was a monster! He probably left because of you" she yelled and left the room. She blamed both me and spencer now. I curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep which I woke up an hour later from a nightmare. I sat up crying about the nightmare. I didn't get any sleep after that so I decided to read a book until I had to get ready for school.

It was time to get ready for school and I just put on an outfit on that literally looked like what a Hastings would wear. I put it on and did my hair and makeup. I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw spencer, Melissa, and Mom downstairs.

"Hey mia" Spencer said smiling at me.

'Hey Spence" I said yawning. I guess I should've went back to sleep instead of staying up. They laughed.

"Morning sleepy head" mom said laughing. I smiled.

"Morning mom" I said. She smiled and so did spencer. Melissa was ignoring me the whole time. I started to walk to school and I saw Spence running after me.

"Melissa will get over it Mia" she said once she caught up to me. I looked at her and smiled.

"I hope so" I said. She looked at me funny.

"Did you get any sleep because you look really tired" She asked I looked down and sighed.

"No not really I only had an hour of sleep" I said tiredly. She looked at me shocked.

"Seriously why?" She asked.

"Stupid nightmare" I said.

"Of Ian?" she asked and I just nodded. She hugged me tightly.

"He's gone now Mia" Spence said looking at me sympathetically. I nodded and cried into her shirt. I seriously can't believe I did that to Ian. We started to walk to school and we were heading towards her friends or as Mona calls them "the liars". I looked behind me and saw Mona signaling for me to come over there. I told spencer that I was going to use the restroom and walked away to go see Mona.

"I heard what you did to Ian. Nice job" she said. I gave a small smile. She pointed towards my sister and her friends and I saw that they were watching us. Great now I will one of their suspects. Mona instructed me to go back and I did. On the way there I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I said embarrassed.

"It's ok." The person said. We looked up at each other and he looked like a freshman also.

"I'm Alec." The boy said as he stood and helped me up"

"I'm Amelia. I'm new here" I said. He nodded.

"So am I. What grade are you?" He asked smirking at me. Why is he smirking at me?

"Junior. Why?" I asked confused.

"Great so am I. And to answer the why, it's because I want to see if we have any classes together." He said I nodded and showed him my schedule. We had 1st, 5th, 6th, and 8th hour together. He smiled at me and left to join his new friends. I walked up to Spence and her friends and they all smiled at me.

"Somebody has a crush" Hanna said. I blushed and looked down. They all laughed and Spence suddenly became serious.

"Why were you talking to Mona?" Spencer asked. Great I knew she was going to ask this. I should just tell them, but Mona won't let me.

"It was nothing, she was just welcoming me to the school." I said calmly. They nodded believing me except for Spence. She was glaring at me and looked back towards Mona. I looked over at her and she looked at me and winked. She also told me that if I see her wink that means to leave and send them including myself an –A message using the phone Mona gave me. I left and did just that. I came back and I saw that they didn't get the message yet until I got there. All our phone rang and we all looked at each other.

 _One is dead now who else is next – A_

We all read the text out loud. We all looked at each other. I wasn't scared of course because I was the one who sent the text. Spence looked towards where Mona was and she was gone. The others looked at each other and I knew that they think that it was her who sent it.


	2. Chapter 2

They start talking about Mona and i walk away. Not wanting to be part of the conversation. Mona pulls me into the bathroom and locks the door.

"Don't you dare help them." I look at her.

"Why would I? They won't catch us. Catch you at least."

"What do you mean?" I look at her smirking.

"They think you are A. I mean they are right, but they just don't realize it." She glares at me.

I unlock the door and head to my 1st hour. Gym. I absolutely hate sports. I go the girl's locker room and change before heading to the gymnasium. I see Alec and he walks up to me.

"Hey Lia." I look at him confused.

"It's a nickname." I nod and smile.

"Hey Alec." He smiles at me. A boy walks up to us and Alec smiles at him.

"Hey dude. Who's the chick." I look at Alec.

"I'm Amelia Hastings." He nods and looks at Alec.

"So your house for practice." Alec nods. I look at them.

"Practice for what?"

"We are starting a band. We have the whole band, but no one knows how to write songs." I smile.

"I can help. I actually write my own songs."

"Sorry but we won't sing girly songs." I look at Alec's friend.

"They actually are not girly."

"YOU THREE. DO I NEED TO SEPARATE YOU?!"

We stop talking and focus back on the class. After the class, I go back and change back into my normal clothes. I see Alec and his friend and they walk up to me.

"You can be our songwriter." I smile and hug Alec.

Even though i am not in the actual band. I am glad that i am helping them in some school i go home with Spencer and i think about my day. I snap out of my thoughts when i feel someone pinch me. I jump and glare at Spencer.

"What are you thinking about? that boy you met today?" I blush. She laughs.

"Do i need to give him the if you hurt her i will hurt you talk?" It was my turn to laugh.

"No. He's just a friend." Just then Emily, Aria, and Hanna show up.

"Hey Spence, Amelia." I wave and walk towards my room.

I hear them follow me upstairs but i see them enter Spencer's room. I sigh and join them and they look at me and i close the door. They talk about A and why A would save Spencer. I look at my hands while they talk and i hear Aria say my name.

"What?"

"You completely zoned out. What were you thinking about." A tear rolls down my cheek.

"What if A didn't show up at the right time. What would have happened? I-I..." I trail off crying. Spencer hugs me.

"Don't think like that Amelia. I am still here, and that is what matters." I nod and she wipes my tear-stained cheeks.

I go to my room and lock my door. I text Mona telling her that i can't do this anymore. I have to tell them. I tell her to go after me instead and stop torturing them. Now i am waiting for a reply. When my phone buzzes i quickly look at the reply. _No can do. They deserve it. But if you tell them. You will get worse punishments then them. I will be sure to tell them about two summers ago._ My eyes go wide. _How do you no about that Mona?_ She quickly responds. _My friends were there when it happened. You remember Carolina Diaz and Jessie Tyler right Amy?_ I gulp when she used that name.

I pretended to be a girl named Amy Hughes and pretended to be a teenager. The Hughes family was my favorite foster family i had, even though my foster brother was annoying. I accidentally killed my brother's pet, along with him and the foster parents. Well it wasn't necessarily an accident, but i was a little girl and i was still mad at my birth parents. I went to a mental institution and i got better. When Ian's family decided to foster me, i became friend's with Ian's friends, Margot Tate. We went to a party and she died because her hand slipped from mine and she fell to her death. I still feel guilty for that. I took her place as a counselor at the camp since i looked older than my age. There was a demon in the camp waters. Malphus. He made me act like a psychopath and i killed so many people. I was possessed by Malphus and my friend Jesse defeated him, everyone thought i died at camp, but when the police came, they called an ambulance and i was saved. I was brought back to the orphanage and i got in trouble since they found out my actual age and name. Freya hated me since. No one knows that i was the one that killed everyone since i wore a wig the entire time i was there to make it look like i was a red head. They stopped looking and decided that the killer died also. That was the day Amy Hughes died, and Amelia came back because once i left the camp, Malphus died, for good and i was back to my self.

I spoke to survivors of camp and they all forgave me when i explained everything. They knew that i had no control of everything. I wish i can bring back the others but it's impossible. Now Ian is gone. I don't think i can live with myself. After thinking i decided that i might as well tell Spencer myself before Mona can get to them first. I walk over to her room to see that the others are still here. You can do this Amelia. They won't judge you. Will they?


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into Spencer's room and i see the four of them still talking. You can do this Amelia. Spencer sees me and smiles. She motions me to come and sit next to her and they continue talking. I look at my hands trying to find a way to tell them about my past. How do i tell them that i killed so many people pretending to be someone i wasn't? They will judge me. I just know it. Will they believe me when i say that i was possessed by a demon that lived in the waters at the camp? A tear rolls down my cheek and I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I look and it's Spencer.

"Hey what's wrong?" I look at her and the others. I should tell them.

"I have to tell you guys something." Soon after i say that my phone buzzes.

 _If you tell them abut that summer, you will be the one that ends up dead just like all those victims. Kisses -A_

"What summer? what does A mean by that?" I look at the text and i look around the room. How can Mona be everywhere 24/7?

"It's nothing. Actually no it is something. Maybe i should tell you guys."

"Mia are you willing to risk your life because of what ever happened?"

"I should have died that night. Somehow i didn't, but i should've. Not after what happened." They look at me sadly.

"What did happen?" I look away not facing them.

"People died because of me. So many people." Spencer hugs me along with the others.

"It couldn't have been your fault." I shake my head.

"It was. I caused Camp Stillwater to close down." They look shocked.

Almost like they knew that name. Spencer looks at me and at the others.

"We remember watching that on the news. They said people at the camp and some state police officers were killed by a person, but they couldn't find out who the killer was. They presumed that the killer died and drowned in the water. That couldn't have been you Mia." Spencer looks at me. I look back at my hands and cry.

"It was. But i couldn't help it. He was controlling me." They look at me.

"Controlling you? Who?"

"There is more in this world. The Ouija boards are real. There is another world that only a few people can see. Everyone at the camp were those people. Me the most. A demon that lived in those waters took control of me thinking i was a perfect match. Malphus made me kill those people. I didn't realize what i did until i left that camp and he died for good."

They look at me shocked. They all hug me and i burst out crying. They let go and Spencer wipes away my tears.

"Everything will be fine okay. But what about those police."

"They knew i did it, but they knew about Malphus so they told people i was a survivor and they couldn't find the killer."

We continue talking and I fall asleep.

Later on...

We found out that A killed Ian, Spencer and the others were arrested and now they have a plan to catch A , and i am back on the A team. Mona became worse and started making me do all of the work. They girl's are pretending to fight and trying to have A trust Emily. Since i am on the a team, I am playing along and trusting Emily. Mona doesn't know about their plan so i am making her visit them at wherever they are planning. The girls think that -A has a helper, so i am kinda screwed. Hopefully they won't figure out that it's me. I hear them talking and I hear a man's voice. Caleb. Great just what i need, a person to find out that i am helping Mona. If they do, Spence will hate me. I shake it off and go to bed.

They next morning I wake up and get ready for school. I walk to school before Spencer comes down, so i don't have to talk to her. She keeps wanting me to talk more about that summer, but i don't want to. I can't keep thinking about that. It's done and over with. I have to move on. I enter the school and i see my gym teacher. She is also Emily's swim coach. She walks up to me and i become scared.

"Ms. I am so sorry about yesterday, It won't happen again." She smiles and nods.

"Good. Now go change for class Amelia." I nod and head towards the locker room. The next few days, I avoid my sister and the girls. I even avoid Mona so i can protect myself from Caleb. Because then i will get caught. Today is a Masquerade ball. I dress up and I leave for the ball. I follow Mona and I watch as she is planning something with the girls. I am still helping her, but i am hiding since they already think someone is helping A. They have three hours to figure out who A is. Caleb and Hanna go dance and Spencer talks to Mona. I then look around and see that Jenna is watching Aria. What is Jenna up to? Aria walks away and Jenna follows her. I then see Aria dancing with Mr. Fitz and they kiss. Spencer is talking to Emily and Spence and Mona leave. I have to follow them. If Mona hurts Spencer, I won't forgive myself.

I follow them and they are at room 2. The lair. Mona and Spencer are talking and I see Mona step outside. I walk over to her and she smiles at me.

"If you think i am going to tell them that you were helping me, your wrong. I have a plan, and I will need you to continue this."

I nod and she puts on the black hoodie and gloves and she walks back inside. Mona knocks out Spencer and puts her in the passenger seat while Spencer is unconscious, She looks at me and I get in the back pretending to be knocked out also. She starts driving and later Spencer wakes up and she is terrified to know that Mona is A. She looks at me and shakes me. I open my eyes and i pretend to be scared.

"Spence. What's going on."

"We are in the car with A. Everything will be fine don't worry Mia."

Spencer presses a button on her phone, and i realize that she is doing a video chat with the girls. Spencer mentions Look out point and i remember that Aria knows a shortcut. Mona asks Spencer to join the A team and Spencer asks Mona why she became A. Spencer then pulls the emergency brake. Spencer and I get out of the car and when Mona tries to leave, the girls show up. Mona screams and tries to throw Spencer off the cliff. Mona slips and falls and we all stare down in horror. Later an ambulance shows up along with Police and Dr Sullivan. I zone out thinking about Mona. Did her plan fail? We head back towards Emily's house. And soon Police and Ambulances show up on the street. I look at Spencer and we all go outside. Emily's mom tells us that they found a body, Maya's body. Emily hugs Spencer crying and later Spencer and i walk home.

"Why have you avoided me and the girls ever since you told us about that summer?" I look at her.

"-A, well Mona sent me another text. She was going to hurt you guys so i avoided you to protect you. People already died because of me, You guys can't be next on that list because i didn't listen to A."

She hugs me and pulls away.

"You don't have to protect us anymore. It's over now." If only that was true. Mona has something planned, I don't know what but i bet it has to do with the person in the red coat that i saw following Mona to Radley.


	4. Chapter 4

Five months have passed since Spencer and the others found out about Mona being A and when we found out about Maya's death. We are having a sleepover talking about our summer plans. Aria's taking photography classes. Spencer's taking a full course load at Hollis. Hanna's expanding her vocabulary along with taking cooking classes with her boyfriend Caleb. Emily was constructing houses in Haiti. Me, I'm helping Alec with the band and writing their songs. I can tell that Emily isn't taking Maya's death well, she has been drinking and snapping at us every time we try to take the bottle from her. When we fall asleep I wake up early and I see that Emily is Missing. I walk outside and I get a text.

 _You helped Mona, Now you have to help me. Find me at Ali's grave.-Red Coat_

Great. I look back to where Spencer, Aria, and Hanna are sleeping and i start to walk in the direction where Ali's grave is. I feel a hand on my shoulder and i scream and jump. I hear laughing and i turn around.

"Spencer!"

"Are you going to look for Emily?"

"Yeah, hey how about we split up? She couldn't have gone far." She looks at me and nods.

"Okay. Meet me back here in half an hour." I nod. and we walk opposite ways.

I go to Ali's grave and i see Emily with a shovel. The grave has been dug up, and Alison's body is missing. The girls join soon join us at the graveyard. Emily doesn't remember a thing because she was getting drunk at the sleepover. They look at me and Spencer hugs me. When she lets go, Spencer goes through Emily's phone and finds out that Emily had received a blocked call from somebody at 11pm. Could it be red coat? There was another call from Spencer's phone at midnight. Did someone break into our house and barn, while we were sleeping. Red coat is planning to setup for Emily to take the fall. We wipe off the shovel and we decide that this night has never happened.

Later on...

Alec and I are talking on the phone and I hear a door open. I remember mom telling me that Melissa is back in town. Mom also told me that Melissa had a miscarriage. I hang up and I walk down stairs and Melissa is cleaning the fireplace and Spencer walks in. Spencer tries to talk with Melissa, but Melissa ignores her. Mom enters the room we are in.

"I have something i need to tell you guys."

She tells us that she is defending Garret. Spencer and I are mad, but mom tells us that everybody need a strong legal defense.

"I spoke to Garrett's mom and she knows what it's like to have a kid accused of something that they didn't do. I am taking the case pro bono."

Spencer and I are furious. I look at Melissa but she doesn't seem to care. Spencer and Melissa walk into the kitchen and talk and i walk over to mom.

"What if he did do it?" Mom looks at me.

"I don't know." I nod and hug mom. The girls walk in and Spencer and them go up to her room. The next day they went somewhere and when they come back, Spencer tells me that Jenna can see. I am in shock. They continue to talk and i go to my room and fall asleep.

Later on...

I am in my black hoodie and gloves talking to Mona and Toby, who joined the A team.

"If I knew Nate was gonna get Garrett out, I would've stayed in tonight. You have to get Maya's cell phone back. Paige doesn't even know she has it. It sucks we didn't get to make that phone call." I nod and she walks back into Radley. Toby and I look at each other and Go our Separate ways. Red coat is apparently in charge and we are the little puppets. At least that's what it seems like. I have to get out of this. I just have to.


	5. Chapter 5

Mona is back at school and her and Spencer have had a rivalry since she's back. Aria is sick with the flu and me and the girl's are helping Spencer plan her and Toby's anniversary. Emily called Spencer saying Mission accomplished and Spencer looks at me smiling. I noticed that Emily and Hanna are the only one's playing Nancy Drew since Aria is sick and Spencer is taking a break from all the sleuthing to surprise Toby for their first anniversary, convincing him that she would be at a dinner with the family all night, instead of her surprise dinner-date with him. Toby better not blow this and hurt Spencer or he will have to deal with me.

I help Spencer prepare for hers and Toby's anniversary at his apartment by making grandma's famous lasagna for a romantic dinner for them with whine. Even though they are still in high school and underage, but oh well. She got him a scrabble board that says "I love you" with the words "goofball" and "glyeraldehyde." Spencer also got him a card so she borrows a pen from his drawer without seeing the Radley card. When Hanna shows up and hands Spencer a key that she found. The key is from A, well me, Mona, and Toby. I wonder if they know that it's missing?

Spencer uses it to lure out A's accomplice. We wait and i am in my room With my black hoodie and gloves, Spencer is busy right now and I let Toby in. We both start searching for the key.

"Looking for this?" Toby and I look at each other and turn around. She looks at us and we walk closer.

"Spencer." She slaps both me and Toby.

"How long have you known?" She shows him the Radley card. Mom calls for Spencer and Toby leaves. I quickly take of the gloves and hoodie and stuff them underneath a chair. She starts crying and hugs mom. Mom looks at me and I shrug. They stay like that for a while and Spencer goes to her room. I follow her and enter her room.

"Spencer."

"What Amelia? I knew about Toby but you? i had no clue." I knew she hated me because she didn't say Mia.

"I'm sorry Spence. But Mona, she gave me no choice to join other wise she would have done way worse to you guys. When you introduced me to Melissa after we first met, when i told you that i had somewhere to be i got a text from A. It was Mona and she said that you hated me and that i had no choice. I tried to back out but she kept threatening to hurt you. Then Redcoat made me help and threatened to do worse than Mona would have ever done. He or she is the one in charge. I am so sorry Spence. I so sorry."

She hugs me and I continue to cry.

"It's okay Mia. What about Toby?"

I told her that i don't know. She nods and leaves. Probably going to get answers from Toby. I am so sorry Spencer. Don't hurt her Toby, not now, not ever. She's already in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer has been upset since she came back from Toby's apartment. Mona and Toby tricked her into thinking that he died and now she is in Radley. The girls know that Toby was helping A, but they still don't know about me. I am going to tell them but i don't when would be a good time. I am staying at home alone and i am trying to contact Toby. He doesn't answer so i give up. Spencer is coming home today. I call the girls and tell them and they decide to come over so they can see Spence. I hear the door open and i smile.

"My Twin is back!"

I run and hug Spencer. Mom and Dad told me how we are identical twins, and that is why we look exactly alike. She laughs and hugs me back. The girls show up and they hug Spencer. We sit down and eat the snacks that i made. Spencer passes out invitations and i look at them. Red coat told me of a plan at this same place. Does Spencer know? The girls told her that they will be there and she looks at me.

"I'm sorry but i don't know if i can."

Spencer looks at me and my phone beeps. They look at me scared.

 _Meet me right now at the Lost Woods Resort or one of your friends will pay the price. -Red coat_

I read the text in my head and i respond saying sure. I look at my friends.

"It was just the band. I have to meet them right now."

They nod and I leave. I drive to the lost woods resort and i see redcoat. Red coat turns around and puts the hood down.

"Hello Mia."

I am in shock.

"Cece?"

she nods.

"Why did you want to meet me?"

"I have something you need to see."

She hands me a folder and i open it. It is my birth certificate. Peter Hastings and Mary Drake? So Veronica isn't my mom? The next thing in the folder was Cece's birth certificate also. Mary drake was her mother also. I was related to Red Coat, who is trying to hurt my friends and my other sister. I look at Cece whose real name is now Charlotte and she gives me a small smile.

"I wish I knew we were related before i took over Mona's game. I am so sorry Amelia. You not going to be targeted anymore. And i don't want you to help me anymore. It is my job to protect you."

I smile and hug Charlotte. She says that she has to leave and she does. I realize that i still have my birth certificate and i become angry. I go home and i see Spencer and the girls are still here. They look at me and smile.

"Spencer when will mom and dad be home?"

She looks at me.

"Tomorrow why?"

I shake my head and go up to my room. In my room, i have a feeling that i haven't had in a while.

"M-Malphus?"

The feeling grows stronger and then suddenly disappears. No. No he can't be back. He can't be this far away from the lake. Can he? I thought he died after i left. I shake my head and clear my mind. I go to sleep and suddenly i am being shaken awake.

"Mia. Are you okay?" I look to see that it's Spencer and Melissa, Dad, and _her_ are in the room.

"Margot"

They all look at me.

"Who Sweetie?"

"Didn't Ian know a Margot. What was her last name Melissa?"

"Margot Tate."

I start crying and Spencer tells the others to go. They nod and leave the room. I hug her crying.

"Mia. Did you know Margot Tate?"

I look at Spencer nodding.

"We were friends. We went to a party together, and she slipped i grabbed her hand, and her hand slipped and she fell. She died because i couldn't save her."

Spencer looks at me shocked.

"You were at that party?"

I nod. She leaves and i get out of bed. I get dressed and I head downstairs. I get a text and i see that it's Charlotte and i smile. She's picking me up and we are spending the day together since its Saturday and we are going to get to know each other as sisters. I see her car pull up and she gets out of the car. Everyone looks over and i can see that they are confused. I open the door and i hug my sister.

"Cece?"

"Melissa Hastings. Nice to see you again." They look at her and mom and dad come in.

"Cece." they said and she smiles.

"What are you doing here?"

She looks at Melissa and back at me.

"I'm picking up Mia. You ready?"

"Yep. Bye guys!" We leave and i can see Spencer's face. She seems confused and scared. Charlotte starts the car and we leave. Time for sisterly bonding. In the car. I have the same feeling again as i did last night. Malphas is back. He is trying to get to me but I'm not his perfect match anymore. I start breathing heavily and Charlotte looks over at me and pulls over.

"Is everything alright?"

I nod and she looks at me.

"You're lying. Now tell me Mia."

I tell her everything about that summer waiting for her to say something. She just hugs me and strokes my hair.

"I won't let this demon hurt you again Mia. I will protect you."

"Thank you Char."


	7. Chapter 7

We are shopping and while talking, it's like we have known each other our whole lives. She asks me about my foster families and i tell her about a foster family i had in England before i moved back here. I still visit England when i have the chance, so i still have a thick accent. We continue shopping and sit down at a table to take a break.

"I can't believe that you lived in England."

I smile.

"It was nice."

"I'm going to England tonight actually. You should come, i have an extra ticket."

I hug her tightly.

"Thank you so much sis." She smiles at me. Wren joins us and he looks at me.

"Spencer or Mia?"

Char and i laugh.

"Mia."

We talk some more and because it is early still, we decided to get me emancipated, which was granted, and i legally changed my last name to drake. Amelia Hastings-Drake,wow. I feel kinda of bad because i won't be living with Spencer anymore, but i will see her at school. I go home and pack since no one's home. We go to er house since the cab is picking us up there.

I sit next to Char on the plan and i fall asleep on her shoulder. Soon i am being shaken awake. We're here. I smile and Charlotte and we get off the plan. Char calls wren and asks if _she_ is here. Who is _she?_

"Triplets." I look to where Char is looking at and i see a girl that looks like me and Spencer. We walk over to her and we talk. The three of us become close and we hang out and just talk. How is it possible that i am a triplet? I am happy but also very confused.

We spend the next two days hanging out and Charlotte and I are leaving in an hour.

"Do you have to go?"

We both nod.

"I have school."

"I have something i have to do."

I look at Charlotte shaking my head. She will never get tired of the game, will she? She sighs and hugs us.

"At least let me drive you guys."

I smile but it disappears when Char replies no. She nods and we go to the airport.

"I can't believe that i am a triplet."

Char looks at me.

"Don't tell Spencer about Alex. I can use this information."

I sigh and nod. I am still going to keep in touch with Alex. But only when Spencer's, not around.

We are now on the plane and i start thinking about everything that has happened and suddenly i get that feeling again. I close my eyes and try to ignore it. Char looks at me and sighs.

"He will go away soon. Don't worry."


	8. Chapter 8

I am back at Charlotte's house that I am at right now. Dad and my stepmom think that I am at a sleepover and that I am coming back today. I am looking at Spencer's invitation that she gave me. Charlotte looks at me and sighs.

"You can go. Just be careful."

I look at her and nod.

"Okay."

I go to the guest room and get ready. I leave and head out. When I get there I see Spencer and Toby talking to Mona. Toby and Mona where in there A outfits. Is Spencer helping them?

"Honey I'm home!"

They all jump and look at me. They laugh and Spencer comes and hugs me.

"I thought you weren't planning on coming?

"I changed my mind. Where are the girls?"

Mona looks at Spencer and Toby.

"Exactly. They should be here."

I hear a phone ring and its Mona's. The girls show up and Mona looks at us.

"The plane is about to land."

The decoy. Charlotte was telling me about that. I sigh and the girls are yelling at Mona.

"I don't know who Red coat is either. No one does." They nod and i look away. I have that feeling again. No not here. Not Now. Malphas can't be here. He appears this time and right in front of me. He comes close and disappears. Tears start forming and falling down my face. i feel something touch my shoulder and i jump. I turn around afraid that its Malphas. I look to see Spencer. She hugs me and i just cry.

"Whats wrong."

"M-Malphas. He was just here." The girls and Spencer look at me with wide eyes and Mona and Toby just look confused. Spencer tries to calm me down and it finally works.m

Later on I am outside with Spencer and Toby looking around and i go with Spencer while Toby goes another way. We find the plane and i follow Spencer. She walks back to the girls and they believe that Alison is Red Coat. I am still in the woods but cols enough to hear their conversation. I feel a hand on my shoulder and i turn around to see Charlotte.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I hug her.

"I'm fine."

"I was worried when i saw the fire. Pretty sure Alex is already on your way because we thought you got hurt."

I was shocked.

"She's on her way! What if Spencer sees her?"

she sighs.

"Your right. I will call her before she gets to the airport."

I sigh. Why doesn't Charlotte want Alex to know about Spencer? Spencer is our sister, including Alex's. Just another lie that i have to keep.


End file.
